Badgerstripe
Badgerstripe is a dusty brown tom with a black stripe running from his nose to his tail, a white muzzle, and green eyes. Personality Badgerstripe is wise and intelligent, very rational and agreeable. He always comes to smart conclusions, and often gives out words of wisdom. He loves to tell stories and entertain. Badgerstripe is also good at keeping and controlling his emotions, but he can communicate them if necessary. He is loyal and dedicated to his Clan, and the Warrior Code, dutiful and steadfast. History Badgerkit was born in TreeClan. Two moons afterwards he was forced to flee camp with the rest of the Clan when the Crimson Guild attacked under the cover of night. A subsequent fire forced TreeClan to take shelter in a cave in off-territory. Eventually he was apprenticed to Spiderpelt. He became friends with one of the late Applemist's kits, Blazekit. He told her stories such as one about the brave warrior Blaze and her friend Briar who defeated a group of foxes by making peace with them. Blazekit was confused by this, but Badgerpaw explained that warriors did not always need to fight battles to win. He told another story of a lonely badger who met a fire, ringed by stones. After befriending the blaze he freed it, only for it to escape and burn him, as well as the trees. Once again, she was confused. When Blazekit became an apprentice both of them were teased by Sandpaw, another apprentice. She continually taunted him about his feelings for Blazepaw, and angered her by appearing to be trying to get his affection. Much to their relief she was made a warrior, Sandtalon. When TreeClan returned to their old camp, Badgerpaw comforted Blazepaw when she began to feel homesick. She told him that she missed the cave and would never come to love the forest. He promised her that she would, and the two bet on it. Sandtalon had an outburst, and Badgerpaw guessed that it was something to do with the battle and fire at the camp. He tried asking her former mentor, Owlflight, for answers, but he revealed nothing. He and Blazepaw made friends with Thistlepaw, a younger apprentice, who broke the Warrior Code by sneaking out of camp and crossing the border with LakeClan. She was punished severely for it. Palefur, a queen, died and left four kits behind. Badgerpaw, Blazepaw, and Thistlepaw played with them. He told Pebblekit stories to keep his mind off of his grief. After Leopardstar died and Aspenstar returned with her nine lives and new name she made his mentor Spiderpelt deputy. Then she gave Badgerpaw, Blazepaw, and her littermates their warrior names. He was named Badgerstripe, and Blazepaw became Blazesky. The two were then sent on a hunting patrol with Spiderpelt and Cloverfoot. He complimented her on her new name, causing her delighted embarrassment. He suggested that the patrol split up, and Spiderpelt agreed, sending him with Cloverfoot. They returned to camp once they had caught enough prey. He and Blazesky went out into the territory together. As they sat in a tree, Blazesky asked him about what he really thought about the two of them together. Badgerstripe took a moment to think of his answer, and when it came to him, he answered the truth. He told her that he loved her, and she told him that she loved him. It was a happy moment for them both. Trivia * Badgerstripe is roleplayed by StoriesWithinDreams. * BadgerBlaze is one of the cutest pairings ever. Category:TreeClan Cats Category:Warriors